


What Are You Reading?

by everylonelymonster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everylonelymonster/pseuds/everylonelymonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean walks into the bunker's library to find Castiel reading a book. Established Destiel. A very light bit of fluff. No sexy times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are You Reading?

Dean entered the library to find Castiel seated upside down. The former angel was lying with his back on the floor and his feet propped up on the seat of a chair. He held a book up in front of his face. “Can’t you sit like a normal person?” Dean asked teasingly as he came to stand above Castiel’s head.

Cas craned his neck back to look at Dean as he lowered the book to rest on his stomach. “Why?” he said, “Does this distress you?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “No it doesn’t _distress_ me. You’re just a weirdo, that’s all.” Castiel scowled at him and started reading his book again, choosing to ignore the hunter. Dean grinned as he sat cross legged on the floor above Cas’s head. He glanced curiously at the book the angel was holding. “What are you reading?” he asked.

Castiel glanced at Dean briefly. “Harry Potter,” he said.

“Hmmm,” Dean hummed thoughtfully. He reached forward and started combing his fingers through Castiel’s hair. “Did Charlie give it to you?”

“Yes.”

“Is it good?”

Annoyance flickered over Cas’s features. “I don’t know, Dean. Maybe I could tell you if someone would actually let me read.”

“Sorry, Cas.” Dean removed his fingers from Castiel’s hair and started to stand up.

“Well don’t _stop_ ,” Cas said without taking his eyes from the book.

Dean chuckled. He settled back down and resumed his combing. As he did so, Dean’s eyes wandered up Castiel’s body. The angel wore a light blue sweater and green flannel pajama pants. His feet were covered by mismatched socks, Dean noted with amusement. One black, one white. Cas still hadn’t gotten the hang of doing laundry.

Castiel closed his book with a thud and placed it on the floor beside him. “Done?” Dean asked.

The angel craned his head back. “With the chapter,” he said. Castiel took his feet off of the chair and wiggled backwards so that he could lay with his head in Dean’s lap. He closed his eyes as Dean continued to comb through his hair.

“Man, you need to get a haircut,” Dean said. “If you’re not careful, you’re gonna start looking like Sam.”

Castiel chuckled.

“No, I’m serious.” Dean pulled at a section of the dark hair, measured it against his fingers. “I could cut it for you. I’m pretty good with scissors.”

Cas hummed in response. Dean took it as a yes, but later. He continued running his fingers through the dark locks. Castiel let out an occasional contented sigh or hum. Sometimes he reminded Dean more of a cat than a man. If Castiel had been capable of purring, Dean was certain he would be doing so now. Dean watched as Cas’s breathing evened out and deepened and his expression calmed. “Getting tired?” Dean asked softly.

Castiel shook his head slightly. “No.” Dean laughed as the angel tried to stifle a yawn.

“Liar.”

Castiel opened his eyes and frowned up at Dean. “I don’t want to go to sleep yet.”

“Good, because it’s only like six o’clock.”

“What are we having for dinner?”

“I don’t know. Sam’s cooking.” Castiel pulled a face, which made Dean grin. “Come on, he’s not that bad.”

The angel glared at him. “His spaghetti made me throw up. I don’t wish to repeat the experience.”

“Okay, so he’s kind of bad. He’s getting better.” Castiel huffed and closed his eyes again. “Oh, come on. Just try it.” Dean leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Castiel’s forehead. “Please?”

Castiel opened his eyes. “Fine.”

“Hey, lovebirds, my poison is ready.”

Dean and Castiel jumped at the sound of Sam’s voice. Dean scrambled to his feet, which caused Castiel to frown and make a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. Sam stood with his arms crossed over his chest. Dean didn’t know how much of the conversation he had heard, but enough to be annoyed, apparently. But Sam’s expression changed as he studied Dean’s face, eyebrows lifting in curiosity.

“Dude, are you embarrassed?

Dean felt heat rising to his cheeks. Damn it. “No,” he spat.

Sam grinned. “Seriously, man? I’ve walked in on you having _sex_ before.”

Dean spluttered helplessly as he tried to think of a reply. Of course he was embarrassed. He even knew why. But how was he supposed to explain that Cas was different? That kissing Cas was more intimate and personal than sex with all those women had ever been? And how was he supposed to say it without sounding stupid?

His thoughts came to an abrupt halt when Cas drug himself to his feet. Castiel was quietly confident about their relationship in a way that Dean wasn’t, as illustrated by the way he slung an arm across Dean’s shoulders and planted a kiss on his lips. Dean fought to keep himself from kissing back because Sam was right there and just what did Castiel think he was doing? Despite his best efforts Dean found himself leaning into the kiss. Castiel was the one to end it, pulling back to stand next to Sam.

Dean blinked stupidly after the angel. Sam grinned broadly at Dean, which made Dean realize that he must look flustered. He hated looking flustered, goddammit. And he hated that Sam was laughing at him, because it made the blush return to his cheeks. And he hated Cas too, because the angel smiled in his peculiar way- all in the eyes and none on the lips- which made Dean realize that Cas had wanted this reaction.

“You said that dinner was ready?” Castiel asked Sam calmly. Sam nodded and the pair of them turned.

Dean could still feel the burn on his cheeks as Cas and Sam walked away. “Fuck both of you!” he sputtered after their backs.

To Dean’s everlasting surprise, Castiel turned back and said “Only one of us, I think.”

Sam choked on laughter and Dean felt the hot burn of embarrassment creep up to his ears. Sam and Cas turned to go to the kitchen once again. Fucking angel. Learning fucking comebacks. Making him fucking blush. And he was smooth about it too, which just made it more infuriating because Cas must have learned that delivery from Dean. Dean fumed as he trudged after them.

Castiel looked over his shoulder and fell out of step with Sam in order to come in line with Dean. Dean steadfastly refused to look at him, focusing on the floor instead. Cas made a soft, unhappy sound. Dean peeked at him out of the corner of his eye. “I’m sorry,” Cas said softly, too quiet for Sam to hear, it was meant just for Dean. The hunter glanced at him quickly before staring at the flooring once again. Cas reached out and twined his fingers around Dean’s. And suddenly, Dean wasn’t mad anymore. Dean wanted to be upset, but something about Cas’s touch rendered him incapable.

“It’s okay,” Dean said grudgingly. Cas smiled at him, this time big enough for the corners of his mouth to twitch. Dean smiled back. “Hey Sam,” he called, “What’s for dinner?”

“Spaghetti,” Sam said.

Castiel groaned quietly, which made Dean grin. He squeezed the angel’s hand. “Sounds great,” Dean said cheerfully. Cas frowned unhappily at him, but didn’t let go of his hand.

“If I throw up,” Cas said quietly, “I am aiming for your precious records.”

Dean laughed, and suddenly, he knew how to explain himself. Cas was different from everyone else he’d ever been with. Dean hadn’t loved any of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr at outrageousallegations.


End file.
